The present invention relates generally to a wall plate assembly for mounting one or more electrical power outlets and low voltage connectors on wall structures, and more particularly, to such a wall plate assembly in which the low voltage connectors are recessed from the wall structure.
Wall plates provide support to electrical power outlets which have receptacles into which are inserted the prongs of an electrical plug for supplying electrical power to a conductor which is connected to the plug. The electrical power outlet may be secured to the wall plate which, in turn, is secured to the wall structure within an opening therein so that the power outlet extends into the region behind the wall structure and the receptacles of the power outlet are accessible from the region in front of the wall structure.
Wall plates may also provide support to low voltage connectors which provide junctions for the conductors of low voltage devices, such as telephones and other communication equipment. Such other communication equipment may be used for connecting a computer to the internet or a local area network (LAN). Such wall plates may locate the low voltage connectors in the same plane as the front surface of the wall structure thereby exposing the connectors and the plugs inserted therein to contact from persons, furniture or other objects which may move in close proximity to the connectors. Such contact may be undesirable by urging the plugs to become dislodged from the low voltage connectors or by exceeding the structural strength of the plugs or connectors.
Wall plates may provide support for electrical power outlets without providing support for low voltage connectors. Also, wall plates may provide support for low voltage connectors without providing support for electrical power outlets. Both of such wall plates may be required to provide the connections needed by devices which require electrical power and low voltage connections. Such devices may include a combined telephone and answering machine, or a personal computer. Such separate wall plates typically require redundant structures and often require separate openings in the wall structure in which the wall plates are supported. Also, such separate wall plates may be located apart from one another by a significant distance. This distance may cause inconvenience for a device which requires connection to a power outlet and a low voltage connector since locating such a device in close proximity to both of such separate wall plates may be difficult.
Wall plates may be secured directly to the flat surface of a wall structure, such as the wallboard, adjacent to the opening therein in which the front of the electrical power outlet is located. Securing a wall plate, to which the power outlet is supported, directly to the wallboard may require specialized attachments, as compared to securing such a wall plate or the power outlet to a wall stud. A wall plate which may be secured directly to a wallboard is especially advantageous in retrofit applications where the wallboard has been secured to the wall studs and access to the studs is thereby typically limited.